


Sleepsong

by Fallen_angel_of_time23



Series: Klance Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bedtime lullaby, M/M, Sleepsong, Surprises, fall asleep together, karaoke nights, keith has a secret, keith helps Lance through a panic attack, lance and Keith sing, lullaby, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_angel_of_time23/pseuds/Fallen_angel_of_time23
Summary: Lance loves to sing, and Keith loves to listen to him sing. One day Lance discovers something new about Keith.Written for my Roomie, and based off of the prompt: "I didn't know you could do that!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_the_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandom/gifts).



Lance loved to sing. He really, really loved to sing. He knew he didn’t have a voice that would win him some music award on Broadway one day, but it was sweet and melodic. He had grown up in a musical household, his Christian mother taking them to church every Sunday to sing hymns. Even though Lance wasn’t as passionate about religion as his mother, music of any kind still moved his soul. It would energize him when he was happy and comfort him when he was sad. And out in space, music would remind him of home, of singing with his family on those church Sundays and holidays. Every time he sang, he could his his mother’s voice in his mind singing along with him. It was a piece of Earth, and home, he was able to take with him everywhere he went.

 

Lance would sing in the shower, while cooking with Hunk, while flying Blue back from a successful mission, and even when he was alone. Sometimes Hunk would join in - or Pidge if they knew the song - but Lance would mostly sing on his own. The three of them would do karaoke, though, when they need a break from the weight of the universe on their shoulders. Allura was confused by all of this at first, not quite understanding why Lance would just randomly sing since songs were saved for special events on Altea. But Coran inserted himself into their group with enthusiasm; joining their singing traditions, and even teaching them some Altean songs. Shiro would sit with Allura and watch from the sidelines, enjoying the mix of songs, and occasionally humming along, but never purposefully joining in. In the end, it was only Keith who would never partake in the activities on singing days. While everyone else sang themselves to sleep, Keith would excuse himself and go hide away - either training or staying in his room. 

 

Keith never condemned Lance’s singing, sometimes lightly teasing him for being cliche if he caught Lance singing in the shower or while he worked. But he never told Lance to stop. The truth was, Keith found Lance’s voice to be soothing, and very comforting. He loved to listen while Lance sang, committing every song he heard to memory. There were nights when Lance’s voice would drift through the Castle walls to Keith’s room, since their rooms were right next to each other. Keith would lay awake for hours listening to Lance’s songs, before falling asleep to the lull of his voice. He knew all of Lance’s songs now, and on these nights when he was tired, or brave enough - or both - Keith  would hum along with Lance. Their soft voices mingling in the quiet night. 

 

Keith would never sing publicly, though. His confidence in his voice was too low for that. He didn’t believe he had Lance’s talent, or anything close to Hunk and Pidge’s confidence, let alone Coran’s care-free personality. Keith just couldn’t sing in front of someone without feeling judged, or having embarrassment crawl into his gut and squeeze until shame forced him to run away. So he just didn’t try, instead skipping straight to the end and hiding away before he could make a fool of himself. He would listen from a distance, humming along in the security of his room. It was too dangerous to be out there with them - he knew all the songs to well, he was compelled to sing along every time he heard them, and he couldn’t always control his subconscious actions when with the team.

 

The first time he was Lance caught him singing was in the training room. He had been running through a new training level, and he was having difficulty passing. After his tenth run through he was beyond furious with himself, storming around the room, kicking at air, and cursing himself and the program. Lance had been walking by when Keith’s pissed-off voice made him pause. He walked over to the viewing window, intent on checking in with his team member, but decided to wait until Keith had calmed down some first - he didn’t want to be the target of Keith’s temper. Lance watched as Keith paced the room a little more before he stopped in the middle, and took a deep breath. Then he started to hum one of Lance’s songs. Lance was shocked, he had no idea Keith paid attention to his songs, let alone that they helped to calm him down. Intrigued, he continued to watch as Keith restarted the level, and tried again. This time though, he never stopped humming, and soon his motions synced with to the rhythm of the song - his fighting resembling dancing to Lance. Keith passed this time - and the time after, to be sure it wasn’t luck. His humming really did keep him calm enough to focus and beat his opponent. Lance didn’t want to ruin Keith’s focus, so he silently slipped away the moment Keith finished. As he walked away, a single though caught in his mind.  _ I didn’t know he could do that… _ Lance never spoke of this moment to anyone except Blue.

 

The second time Lance heard Keith sing was during a mission. Blue and Red had been separated from the group while on a hostile planet, and Lance had started to panic. Fog clouded their vision and the planet kept their communication system from connecting long distance. It didn’t take long before all of this had Lance on the verge of a panic attack, as he babbled to Keith over the coms, about monsters and their imminent demise. Keith had simply called his name until he caught Lance’s attention, silencing him long enough to tell him to sing the song that always calms him down at night. When Lance, confused, asked what Keith was talking about, Keith just sighed and began to hum the song. It didn’t take Lance long to recognize the song, and true to his word, Lance calmed down. He took over for Keith, singing the rest of the song himself to keep his calm. When he knew his panic attack had been averted, the two managed to work together to reconnect with the team, and successfully finish their mission. Neither one mentioned the moment afterward, and Lance was once again left with the thought,  _ I didn’t know he could do that _ .

 

The third time it happened was at night. Lance followed his normal nightly routine, singing an old song his mom sang to him when he was little while he got ready for bed, finishing the last verse as he slid under his covers. Normally he would fall asleep right away, exhausted from missions and training, but tonight his homesickness kept him awake. He laid on his bed, thinking of his mother, his family, and if they still sang his favorite songs on the holidays. He was so lost in his memories, it took him a while to notice that the droning silence had given way to soft humming, which was slowly growing louder. He recognized the song instantly - it was the same one he sings before bed every night - and then he recognized the voice shortly after; Keith. He would recognize his humming anywhere by now; surprise having made him commit Keith’s voice to memory. The humming grew louder until Keith was officially singing the lyrics, his voice carrying the notes perfectly. Lance had gotten used to Keith humming, but this? This was something new. While his humming was soothing, Keith’s voice was almost angelic; a perfect match for the song he was singing. Lance was so drawn to Keith’s voice he didn’t notice as he slowly rose from his bed, and made his way to the front of Keith’s door. He hovered, just listening, until Keith reached the chorus. His voice so entrancing Lance stepped forward, causing the door to slide open. 

 

Keith spun around, knife raised, and ready to attack, before recognizing Lance and lowering the blade. Adrenaline and anger was slowly replaced by shock and embarrassment when he realized that Lance had caught him singing - not just humming, but singing. Lance slowly walked further into the room, as Keith’s face turned red in anticipation of his teasing. He braced himself for the belittling criticism, he was sure would come, but Lance just stared at Keith in shock and awe. 

 

“I… didn’t know you could do that…” He mumbled, his voice shocking himself out of his trance. Eyes widening with the reality of what he did, he scrambled to apologize. “I. Uh -- sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just - you’re really good. Like really, really good at singing. Please - uh - please don’t stop.” Lance pleaded with wide eyes, sincerity pooling in them, clear for Keith to see. 

 

“I’m not really that good -- and I don’t like to sing in front of other people…” Keith replied, shyly; his embarrassment ebbed, but not gone. He surprised himself though when he noticed that he wasn’t angry at Lance for catching him, and blamed it on getting used to him catching him humming all the time. Keith walked over to his bed and put his knife back in his belt holder while Lance thought for a moment. 

 

“What if I sing and you join in if you want? Like hum along or something until you’re ready, ya know?” He offered, hopeful Keith would accept. Lance has had heard him hum many times, even sing now, and he never mocked or teased Keith for it. Besides, he was supposed to be able to trust his team members, he told himself as he walked back to the middle of his room to face Lance, so why not trust him and give this a shot? After a second of consideration, Keith nodded slowly and Lance began to sing.

 

“Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby/Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay/And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow/Bless you with love for the road that you go...” Lance watched as Keith opened and closed his mouth a few times, already wanting but not yet ready to join in. He smiled, knowing that the song had so much sway over Keith, and that if he was already trying to join in, he would be singing along in no time, so Lance kept going. 

 

“May you sail far to the far fields of fortune/With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet/And may you need never to banish misfortune/May you find kindness in all that you meet…” Keith started to hum as Lance started the next stanza. His voice starting out shaky and hesitant, but it grew steady and smooth as the song continued and his comfort grew. 

 

“May there always be angels to watch over you/To guide you each step of the way/To guard you and keep you safe from all harm/Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…” They both trailed off for a minute, using the natural break in the song where the instrumental piece would play to catch their breath. With a quick look at each other, and a shared smile, they silently decided to continue on. 

 

“May you bring love and may you bring happiness/Be loved in return to the end of your days/Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you/I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay…” Now Keith was singing too, and Lance couldn’t hold back the grin on his face. Their voices intertwined, complementing each other as they sang the rest of the song. “May there always be angels to watch over you/To guide you each step of the way/To guard you and keep you safe from all harm/Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay/Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay/Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay/Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay/Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay/Loo-li, lai-lay…” They finished the song smiling at each other like idiots, both overjoyed they could finally share their love for singing with someone who could understand. 

 

“You should sing more often, Keith!” Lance remarked with a small laugh, causing Keith to grow uncomfortable again. 

 

“I don’t know…” he mumbled, his confidence in his voice still not very strong. He had only sung along with Lance out of compulsion, and because Lance’s voice slightly drowned out his own. He was pretty sure that wasn’t the best recipe for future singing.

 

“Hey look,” Lance said softly to get Keith’s attention, “I’m not saying - or asking - you to immediately become a public rock star.” He smiled at the image and Keith rolled his eyes with a laugh. “I’m just saying you have a great voice, and you shouldn’t be afraid to use it. If you don’t want to sing with the team on karaoke nights, that’s okay. But maybe we could still occasionally sing together? I mean this was fun, it’s been awhile since I’ve met someone who can compliment my voice on a high note song. Seriously, you’re fantastic!”

 

“O-oh,” Keith smiled, looking down at his hands, a blush creeping up his neck. “I uh, I, yeah. We can keep singing together, I guess. I mean I really like listening to you sing, and I love your songs. This was one of my favorites.”

 

“My mom actually taught me this song - it’s one of my favorites too. She used to sing it to me at night when I was younger and couldn’t sleep. A lot of my songs are from her, and singing them always reminds me of home. I’m glad you like them, I really love sharing them. And hey - if you ever have a hard time falling asleep, just let me know, and I can come sing you a lullaby.” Lance playfully teased, happy that Keith was actually opening up to him, and they were getting along instead of fighting. Keith averted his gaze again, blush darkening slightly.

 

“You, uh, have. Our rooms are next to each other and I can hear your voice through the wall sometimes. I’ve fallen asleep to your singing for a while now…” he admitted slowly. Lance just beamed at him.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah…” Keith mumbled, surprised Lance wasn’t teasing him about being creepy or something. He opened his mouth before closing it again with a small shake of his head.

 

“What is it? You can tell me Keith.” Lance reassured him, catching onto Keith’s habit of second guessing himself, and wanting to help him gain some more confidence. 

 

“Could you - uh…” he paused, biting his lip, “could you do it again, right now?” Lance was taken a little off guard by the fact that Keith actually accepted his offer of singing him to sleep, but quickly recovered.

 

“Yeah, of course. Lay down. What song do you want?” He asked as he watched Keith crawl under the covers. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he waited for Keith to answer. 

 

“Um… could you do this one again? I really like how you sing it.” Keith requested as he settled down, watching lance climb further onto the bed before leisurely lean back on his elbows, practically laying on Keith’s legs.  

 

“You got it.” Lance smiled, cleared his throat, and then began to sing the song again. He watched as Keith yawned, and began to drift off by the end of the second stanza. Yawns are very contagious, and soon Keith had Lance yawning once a verse until they were both fast asleep on Keith’s bed; dreaming of the other’s voice singing the last of the lullaby.

* * *

 


	2. Note From ME (the author)

* * *

 

Shameless self promotion here - But if you want the ANGST version of this fic, go check out Nocturne. It is part 3 of Klance Drabbles. Chapter 1 of 3 is posted. Let me know how you all like it!

 

(Again, Nocturne is 100% angst with an eventual happy ending. Death and blood is mentioned in ch. 1 so be aware.)

 

Thank you!

ML

* * *

 


End file.
